


Reasons (GK Anon Kink Meme)

by be_a_rebel



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_a_rebel/pseuds/be_a_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's doing this because he can. Nate isn't sure why he's doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons (GK Anon Kink Meme)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own GK.
> 
> A/N: Written for the GK Anon Kink Meme.

Nate's not absolutely sure why he's doing this. Sure, he's sick of his right hand (and his left, because switching up worked for a while) but surely that not a reason to be trading handjobs with Ray Person?

For the third time. He's really not sure why he's doing this. He can figure out Ray's reasons, and he does, when he can stop thinking about command for a few seconds, when he can stop thinking about Iraq for a few seconds, blood and dead camels (and more).

Ray's doing this because he's furious and he's coming down from his high and he's running out of Ripped Fuel. Ray's doing this because Nate's just a body, a hole he can shove himself into, Ray's doing this because he can and because Nate didn't break his nose the first time Ray caught him with his cock in his hand, in the noise, in the dark.

Ray's doing this because he can. Nate isn't sure why he's doing it. He just knows, that since he saw Brad watching them, mouth tight, that first time, he just knows that he isn't going to stop.


End file.
